theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms Julie Hubble
'''Ms Julie Hubble '''is Mildred's mother. Although non-magical, she seems supportive of her daughter becoming a witch. According to the Telemovie, Mildred’s mother always wanted to be a witch, but she didn't have ‘the gift’. She plays a bigger role in the 2017 series, where she is Mildred's only depicted parent, and in season 3 she became the new art teacher who replaced Miss Marigold Mould at Cackle's Academy. She is forced to leave after making all of her colleagues tiny and putting them inside a model of Cackle's Academy that she made. Story 2017 TV Series In "Selection Day", Julie is magicked into the school and, after talking it over with Mildred, she allows her to stay at Cackle's Academy. In "The Best Teacher", when a wisdom spell goes wrong and turns Mildred into an old woman, Mildred, Maud and Enid explain Mildred's absence by saying that Mildred's mother is ill (with a problem toenail) and Mildred had to go home to look after her. In the end, Miss Cackle summons Mildred's mother, and Maud casts a spell, which gives Julie ingrown toenails, thus making Mildred's story seem true, and avoiding trouble for Mildred. In "Maud's Big Mistake", Julie attends parent's night at Cackle's. When Mildred finds her mother talking to the other parents about witchy things, she wonders if she's secretly a witch. Mildred and her mother see Miss Hardbroom, who goes through Mildred's mishaps week by week, but Julie stands up for her daughter, pointing out that Mildred hasn't actually broken any rules in the witches' code and that as a senior witch, Miss Hardbroom has a duty of care towards junior witches like Mildred. Mildred wonders how her mother even knows the witches code. Later, she explains that she's not a witch, but was just making small talk to fit in with the other parents, and she knew the witches' code because the school gave her a copy along with the other paperwork when Mildred was enrolled. After Mildred is expelled from Cackle's in "Out of Bounds", Julie helps her daughter cheer up by playing her at dancing games on the TV, although Mildred soon returns to the school in "The Worst Headmistress", when it is revealed that she was expelled only to protect her from Agatha Cackle. In the second season premiere, "Tortoise Trouble", it is revealed that Julie has helped Mildred practice her flying over the summer, with the result that Mildred is now more coordinated on regular flights. At the end of the episode, Mildred's talking tortoise, Einstein, is sent back to Julie after he helps Mildred win a prize with her summer project. in "Mildred's Family Tree", Mildred learns from her mother that her father was a non-magical plumber named Dave, and he doesn't know about Mildred as he had lost touch with Julie by the time she realised she was pregnant. Julie says Dave was kind, funny and quite clumsy. She asks Mildred if she would like to track him down, and she says maybe one day. In "Hollow Wood" Mildred says that her mother used to be a Girl Guide, and took her camping every holiday. In "The Big Freeze", when the breakdown of magic at Cackle's after the draining of the Founding Stone causes the witches on the family trees to 'come to life', Mildred learns that her great-grandmother thirteen generations back was actually a witch, Mirabelle Hubble, who sacrificed the magic of the next twelve generations to reignite a Founding Stone. While Mildred contemplates making the same sacrifice to restore the Founding Stone of Cackle's, Julie is visited by her own family tree figure, who informs her of Mildred's current situation. Julie is able to free Mildred from the magical ice that had frozen her as Cackle's was frozen, and witnesses her daughter begin to sacrifice her magic to the stone before Miss Mould took over. After learning about their real family history, Julie assures Mildred that she has no regrets about not having the chance to come to Cackle's herself, jokingly observing that the academy's tea is terrible. In Mildred's third year, Julie finishes her art degree, and Miss Cackle has offers her a job as art teacher at Cackles, which Julie accepts. Miss Hardbroom, however, does approve of having a non-magical teacher, and nor does Ethel Hallow. Mildred, seeing the way they treat her mother, steals the Wishing Star and uses it to give her mother magical powers. Julie struggles to control her powers, but she, Mildred, Maud and Enid manage to keep it secret. However, when Julie accidently turns Mildred into a doll, she agrees to give up her powers. At first Mildred takes the blame for the doll spell, then Maud does, then Felicity, then everyone else stands up for Julie (except Ethel), with Felicity saying she's the best art teacher ever. However, it turns out that she secretly kept her magic powers, and she is made to leave the school after making all of her colleagues, and a number of students, tiny and putting them inside a model of Cackle's Academy that she made. After Mildred makes her see sense, she willingly gives up her magic, for real this time. Julie visits Cackle's again at the end of the year, for Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb's wedding; She helps Clarice, Sybil and Beatrice when they accidentally bring a non-magical man to Cackle's instead of the registrar. She takes a liking to the man, Marvin Pringle, and has a date planned with him until Indigo Moon turns up, needing her help. She looks after Indigo and sends a message to Cackle's to let them know she's safe. Personality Mildred’s mum is someone who’s always had her head in the clouds, searching for a better life. But her feet have had to be firmly stuck in reality. She’s creative and artistic and travelled a lot in her 20s, when she had a fling with Mildred’s dad, but life then became more about providing for Mildred and less about discovering the world. She’s a hard worker and a lioness where Mildred is concerned - she doesn’t hesitate to put Miss Hardbroom in her place. She and Mildred are best friends, and when her daughter goes to Cackle’s not only are Ms Hubble’s eyes opened to the world of magic, she also has to adapt to daily life without Mildred.https://www.bbc.co.uk/mediacentre/mediapacks/worstwitch/teachers Relationships Mildred Mildred and her mother have a close relationship; Maud comments to Mildred that: "Your mum knows you're happy. You're like best friends." Trivia * In the 1998 TV series, Mildred’s parents’ address can be seen in the episode The Uninvited, on the expulsion letter envelope. * The plot line Of Julie gaining magic is Rather Similar to the 1998 series episode involving Miss drill * See this Image Appearances *The Worst Witch Saves The Day (mentioned) *The Worst Witch (1986 Film) (mentioned) *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) (mentioned) *The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series) References Category:Characters Category:Parents